All In
by ellendarunner
Summary: What's Grey's without a little medical emergency? Before April can answer Jackson's interruption to her wedding, life gets in the way.


The gut reaction, the answer engrained in her being, overwhelms her immediately. Over the horror and shock, it resonates with her on every level. Flashbacks of her first day at Seattle Grace Mercy West, to parties, to on-call rooms, to men's bathrooms, and to smiles and eyes race through her mind. It's what she's always wanted interrupting what she's thought she's always wanted.

"Do you?"

_Yes._

Eyes are glued on her, she realizes, but she can only stare at a familiar pair of eyes and experience every emotion on the spectrum. Surprise. Embarrassment. Excitement. Love. Anger. He has to suddenly realize his undying love on her wedding day? She had given him so many chances! She had offered to not marry Matthew right at the beginning of her engagement… and that's when she has her sudden moment of clarity. It's not about Matthew or Jackson. It's about her. Because no relationship she's in can be full or true without her being _all in._ (That phrase is familiar.) And as angry and frustrated as she is with him, the only one she's _all in_ with is Jackson.

She doesn't get to say anything though. Just as she's about to apologize to Matthew and yell at Jackson and tell him she hates him but she loves him and she's done with this dress and this day and this wedding the barn suddenly feels ten times warmer than it does before. Her legs are shaking and she knows what is about to happen but she tries to push through it anyways.

"I-I'm sorr-y"

It's all she manages before what was once her dream wedding fades to black and she's lying on the floor of the barn, her mind quiet.

The first thing she can see is a blurry outline of blue eyes and a peach dress. Meredith? Arizona? Black hair is on the other side of her. Cristina.

"April can you hear me?"

She nods her head, regretting it because everything starts to spin even more but she can't find her voice and she doesn't want anyone to think she's unresponsive.

"Good. April you passed out, ok? But you're going to be fine. You've got a bit of a fever but you're vitals are fine. Everything's gonna be ok, alright?"

"K," she manages, finding the energy to mumble back to Arizona.

She passed out? What? It's then that she realizes she's in a white dress and in a church and OH everything comes back to her. Oh god. She didn't get to answer. Where's Matthew? Where's Jackson? Arizona must notice the look on her face because she's obviously struggling to find the words to explain the situation to her, but thankfully a matter-of-fact voice spares April the anticipation.

"Matthew left. Your hesitation and your history with Jackson made him believe that you don't truly want to marry him, which I believe too. Still, he's worried about you and said he'll be at the hospital to see how you're doing, so if you really want him back you probably could manage it."

"And Ja-Jack" she struggles, her voice shaking.

"Jackson? He's about twenty feet back being held there by Alex and Meredith. We kicked everyone else out of the barn."

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. It's quality entertainment. First the Virgin Mary loses her virginity and now she has a huge scandal at her wedding? Jesus needs to pick some better representatives."

"Cristina," Arizona warns, brushing some hair out April's face. April can feel it trying to stick to her forehead- she's very sweaty.

"Fine. I'll be nice- for now. As soon as she's better I'm never letting either of them live this down."

"Can I s-see-

"You wanna see your lover boy? Sure. MER you can let him go!"

She's so nervous as she feels the vibrations of him approaching her on the floor that she nearly passes out again, but Arizona's squeezing her hand tightly enough for her to keep her eyes open.

"H-hi," she manages, gazing up at those piercing eyes staring at her worriedly.

"Hi April," he chokes out, taking her free hand and grabbing it with both of his. His grip is firm but she can tell he wants to squeeze it harder, but doesn't want to hurt her in her fragile state.

"J-Jackson I," she stammers, suddenly feeling at a loss for words when she had millions waiting on the tip of her tongue a second ago. She does realize, however, that her shaky words aren't from her voice. It's her whole body that's shaking. Didn't Arizona say it was just a bit of a fever?

"Shh. We can talk about that later ok? We just need to get you feeling better first. Can you tell me what doesn't feel good? Are you in any pain or… Jesus April. Never do that again."

_What? The passing out part or being about to marry another man part?_ She knows what he's talking about though, so she doesn't ask him.

"I c-can't see st-straight and it's s-so hot. And my stomach r-really h-urts."

Cristina beats Jackson to it, immediately thinking of appendicitis. However, instead of asking where exactly the pain was, she presses her hand down over the appendix without warning. When April doesn't scream out in pain as expected, Jackson and Arizona sigh in relief. Cristina frowns and shakes her head.

"It's not appendicitis. We've got to get a CT scan on her stat."

"Well, let's get her to the hospital then," says a paramedic, who though no one saw enter, everyone was extremely thankful for.


End file.
